Teach him a lesson
by Skovko
Summary: Jamie is tired of sharing Dean with other woman so she leaves him high and dry in the ring. Seth catches up with her and convinces her to teach Dean a lesson.


"Will you sit down just for two minutes? You're driving me crazy with all your jumping around," Roman said annoyed.  
"No can do," Dean said as he started shadowboxing. "I'm feeling extra restless these days."  
"That wouldn't have something to do with a certain raven-haired woman, would it?" Roman couldn't keep the smirk from his face.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean couldn't even look at his friend.  
"Stop lying and just admit you love her," Roman said.

 _Jamie stood at ringside with the group of women, his bitches as he always called them, looking up at Dean and Baron going at it inside the ring. The other women screamed for Dean to win but she had never felt like a part of this group and lately she couldn't bring herself to open her mouth and cheer for him anymore. It hurt too much to keep trying to pretend that this was okay._

 _She was well aware that she was different than the other women in the group even though they were all in the same situation. The difference between her and them was that they all knew who Dean was when he picked them out. His little ring rats, all of them ready to share him with each other as long as it meant they got a piece of him. She was different. She had no idea who he was when they met that night. He was just a funny man that made her laugh, took her places, made her fall in love so fast that once she was introduced to the reality of his lifestyle, she couldn't back out no matter how hard she tried._

 _But that was then and this was now. She couldn't keep putting herself through this. It hurt too much. Her heart never got a chance to heal since he broke it everyday. The other women screamed in unison and rushed into the ring, beating and kicking Baron, some of them even biting and scratching, anything they could to make him let go of Dean. Normally she would dive right in there with them but not today. She just stared up at them, watching them trying to tear Baron apart._

 _"Jamie?" Dean's voice reached her._

 _She looked at him as he was lying on his stomach with his head popped up a little, his blue eyes looking at her in wonder, not understanding why she wasn't in there helping him like the other women._

 _"Jamie?" He asked again a little louder as he pushed himself up on his elbows._  
 _"I'm sorry," she said lowly._

 _She shook her head, turned around and started walking up the ramp, leaving Dean in the ring with his women, his ring rats, the ones that were ready to fight anything and anybody for a night with him. She couldn't be one of his toys anymore._

"Love her?" Dean snorted. "I don't love anybody."  
"If you say so," Roman said almost singingly.  
"I do say so!" Dean sneered.

He was getting annoyed with his friend's teasing, mostly annoyed because he would never admit out loud that Jamie had meant more to him that the others. She was different. She didn't want the wrestler Dean Ambrose. She wanted the man that had made her laugh that night they met. She wasn't a ring rat like the others. She was a real woman, someone he treasured in his heart although he never let anyone know, someone who deserved much better than what he had given her. He understood why she had walked away but it still hurt like hell and he was mad about it. Mad about her leaving, mad that he let her leave.

"Is that why you always singled her out?" Roman asked, not willing to let it go.  
"Huh?" Dean asked.  
"Those other eight bitches you got out there, they've been in threesomes and orgies with you, but Jamie..." Roman looked into Dean's eyes as he smirked again. "You were always with Jamie alone. You never wanted to share her."

 _"Jamie, what the hell?" Seth yelled after her as he ran up to her. "You're leaving?"_  
 _"I can't do it anymore, Seth. I can't compete with them," she said._  
 _"But Dean needs you. Have you seen the chaos out in the ring? Baron doesn't fucking care that they're women. He tossed them all over the ropes and he's kicking the shit out of Dean again," he said._  
 _"You go help him then!" She raised her voice in anger. "Because I'm done, Seth! I'm fucking done! I'm not some fucking toy he can use and throw away as he sees fit!"_

 _He quickly pulled her in for a hug and she gave in and started crying into his chest._

 _"I get it, Jamie. I always wondered when you'd crack. You're not like those bitches out there," he said and stroked her over her hair._  
 _"I wish I was enough for him," she said._  
 _"So teach him a lesson," he said._

 _She tilted her head backwards and looked up into his eyes._

 _"What? How?" She asked._  
 _"You already walked out so I know he's hurting right now and Baron's kicks aren't the reason for that," he chuckled. "Keep walking. It'll drive him crazy the longer you're gone without him knowing where you are, and when he least expects it you move in for the final blow."_  
 _"How?" She asked again._  
 _"I'll help you," he said._

"Someone saw her with Seth," Dean said.  
"What?" Roman asked surprised.  
"Yeah, they were being real friendly at Starbucks," Dean said.

He stared at Roman intensely.

"I swear I had no idea. Seth hasn't said anything about being with her," Roman said.  
"Piece of shit never could keep his hands off things that aren't his!" Dean sneered as he headed for the door. "He better not be fucking my girl!"

Dean made his way down the ramp with his eight bitches in tow. They were giggling behind him and he was starting to get really annoyed with all of them. All they were good for was a quick release. A release he didn't even enjoy anymore, not the way he used to enjoy it with Jamie.

Roman was watching the match going down backstage when Seth came walking into the room, heading towards the entrance with a determined look on his face. Roman quickly grabbed Seth's arm to hold him back.

"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Going in there and I could actually use your help," Seth answered.  
"What do you need?" Roman asked.  
"I need to hold back eight angry women," Seth answered.

Roman raised his eyebrows and gave Seth a puzzled look.

"Why do you wanna hold them back? Do you want Dean to get hurt?" He asked.  
"This isn't about Dean, or at least not just him. It's about Jamie and trying to save whatever hope there might be left for them," Seth said.  
"Someone saw you two together," Roman said.  
"Yeah, we've been hanging out. I've been helping her with her heartache," Seth said.

Roman stared down Seth and crossed his arms.

"What? Oh, come on, Roman! You can't seriously think I'd ever go for her? She's so lost in Dean and don't tell me he's not just as lost in her," Seth said.  
"He won't admit to it," Roman said.  
"And that's why you're gonna help me right now," Seth said.

Roman nodded. He just had to trust his younger friend on this one. They walked down the ramp together, circling in on the eight women, working their charm to try and move them away from the ring. Any step counted.

"Dean!" One of the women suddenly screamed as Dean was down in a submission hold.

The women all tried to storm towards the ring but Seth and Roman worked fast, holding them back, pushing them back, growling and fighting, anything to keep them away from the ring.

"Great plan, Seth!" Roman growled as he had his hands full with four screaming women.  
"Where the fuck is she?" Seth hissed.

As on cue Jamie came storming down the ring, sliding under the ropes, breaking the submission hold with a hard blow to the back of the head of Daniel Bryan. Daniel tilted over, rubbing his head.

"Jamie," Dean smiled through the pain.

She knew she had to move fast before Daniel got his act together and started the assault again. She didn't wanna be anywhere near the ring when he realized she had hit him. Dean managed to pushed himself up on all four and she ran to the ropes, bouncing off them, before running directly towards him, curb stomping him down into the mat.

"What the hell?" Roman yelled.

He completely forgot to hold back the women and his share rushed into the ring at the same time as Jamie jumped out on the other side and hurried up the ramp before any of the angry women could get their hands on her. Seth too let go off his share. His job was done and he slowly turned to Roman with a grin on his face.

"What the hell did you do?" Roman asked in disbelief.  
"I taught her to curb stomp," Seth answered.  
"I could see that. But why?" Roman asked.  
"Because Dean needs to be taught a lesson," Seth answered.

Angry screams reached them both and they looked up to see poor Daniel Bryan covering his suddenly naked crotch and running for his life up the ramp. One of the women made a triumphantly scream and swung his trunks over her head.

"You better fucking run, bitch boy!" One of the others yelled after him.

Dean staggered to his feet, his hand on his head while he shot daggers at Seth and Roman. He pushed the women aside as they tried reaching for him. He didn't want to feel their hands on his body. He reached the ropes but fell through them, landing hard on the mat outside, feeling so dizzy. Medical staff came rushing to his aid and two minutes later he was on a stretcher, being carried up the ramp much to his dislike as he cursed at everyone around him.

Seth and Roman once again had their hands full trying to convince Dean's eight ring rats not to follow the medical staff. The women sulked but finally agreed to go back to the hotel and wait in their rooms.

Finally having the hard part over with, Seth and Roman made their way backstage to check up on their friend. It didn't take them long to find him. All they had to do was follow his angry voice as he yelled at everyone who dared come close to him.

"Relax brother," Roman said once he saw the angry man being checked up by the only doctor he allowed near him.  
"Don't tell me to fucking relax! Didn't you see what happened out there?" Dean yelled before moving his eyes over to Seth. "And you! You fucking taught her to do that!"  
"I did," Seth smirked.

Dean let out a low growl and pushed the doctor's hand away as he tried to shine a flashlight in his eyes.

"I'm fine, doctor!" He growled. "Only one thing can cure me right now."

Dean jumped off the examination table and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Roman asked.  
"I'm going to find Jamie and tell her I love her," Dean answered.  
"What? How hard did she curb stomp you?" Roman chuckled.  
"Hard enough to finally put some sense into my head," Dean answered.

He left the two men standing in the room as he went on his way. Roman turned to grin at Seth and then stuck out his fist which Seth immetiately bumped with his own.

"You did good, little brother," Roman said.  
"I know. They don't call me the architect for nothing," Seth said.

Dean made his way out of the building, wondering where on earth he should start looking for her. To his surprise he found her standing by his car, waiting for him, giving him that sweet smile that had him hooked since day one. Without thinking he strode towards her, wrapped his arms around her and pushed her up against the car as he claimed her lips in a kiss.

"I love you, Jamie. I've been so fucking stupid," he said.  
"What's gonna happen now?" She asked.  
"No more bitches. I only need one woman in my life. I was just scared to admit it but I do love you. I always have," he said.

He whimpered as she ran her hands through his hair. How he had missed her touch.

"Please, tell me you forgive me," he begged.  
"I do, Dean," she gave him another sweet smile. "I love you too but I'll never share you with anyone again."  
"Never!" He said quickly and tightened his arms around her. "It's you, Jamie. Just you."  
"I booked a room at another hotel, away from anyone we know," she said.  
"Yeah, we're so going there," he smirked and grabbed her ass. "I got a lot of making up to do and you're not getting any sleep tonight."


End file.
